


【桃糖】My Naked Lover

by Ibuprofen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibuprofen/pseuds/Ibuprofen
Summary: "Big man in a suit of armor, take that off, what are you?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里有一些消极的话、有不太自信的人、还有罗素打断的晨间活动。

1  
“Evans？他被遣返了。”Russo嚼着Downey留在片场的小零食，含糊不清道，“他今天状态不佳，被我遣返了。” 

Downey挑了挑眉，没有出声。

Evans很少出现不在状态的情况，虽然大多数时候他喜欢嬉戏打闹，但他会适可而止，Evans对待工作的态度一向是Downey尊敬他的原因之一。至于为什么现在Evans的心思会飘到九霄云外，Downey舔了一下嘴唇，他很清楚，但他丝毫不打算告诉Russo。

“Downey你要是有空，”Russo从塑料袋里掏出一根薄荷糖递给他，“去看看他吧。”

后者接下了薄荷糖，点了点头算是应允。他的确需要一个出现在Evans家的理由。

“你可是教父。”Russo开玩笑道。

Downey按响Evans家的门铃时才想起来，自己忘记提前发条短信给这个不在状态的小子了。

算了，Downey舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，没有人会拒绝Robert Downey Jr.的拜访。

隔着厚重的木门Downey可以依稀听见Evans急促的脚步声。他没有发现自己微微皱起了眉头，Downey不会承认自己还是有点儿紧张的——只有一丁点儿。

门锁清脆地响了，Downey还没来得及说话，Evans急躁的声音就先从房间里冲了出来：“说了多少回了我不订牛奶不订报纸不需要保姆也不需要特殊服务！”

Evans烦躁得一反既往，Downey一下子愣住了，哇哦，香辣味儿的Doritos。

Evans抬起头看清来人之后忽的红了脸，赶忙捂住自己的嘴巴，“抱歉Downey我……我没想到是你……”Downey这才回过神来，坏笑着拍了拍Evans的肩膀：“原来还有过特殊服务的？”然后眼见着面前的大男孩儿越发面红耳赤。 

Downey时常觉得Evans很可爱，不是形容女孩儿的那种可爱，是形容小动物的那种可爱。比如像Evans这样的大个子，竟然会在镜头前因为Downey的几句夸奖的话而红了耳朵，或是因为拍摄间期的两三颗糖果而笑得像个小孩儿。Downey觉得Evans很可爱，像极了Evans家里的Dodger。 

Evans脸上的红晕还没有散去，他使劲儿搓了把脸，从指缝间偷看熟门熟路地在沙发上坐下的Downey。他没想到Downey会来，这会儿喜悦和不知所措在他脑袋里翻着跟斗，他只能木头桩子似的站在门口琢磨自己该说些什么做些什么。

Evans已经一周没有见到Downey了，但他感觉就像是一个世纪没见到Downey了。

一周前的Downey坐上回纽约的飞机，回去参加他的某位挚友的婚礼。临走之前Downey悄悄地把Evans拉进了机场的卫生间里，然后仰起头，闭上了眼睛——这个实在不像RDJ的举动算得上是Evans的“人生十大惊喜榜”的前五了,所以Evans的脑袋宕机了，能做的只有遵从Downey和自己的欲望行事。完事的Downey探出湿润的唇尖舔干净下唇的水渍，意犹未尽地靠在隔间米黄色的墙上，轻拍着Evans喘息的腮帮子笑道：“安心拍戏，小伙子。” 

Evans不想让这个处处替他着想的男人担心，但他还是没能撑到Downey回到片场这天。于是Downey急匆匆地跑来了， Evans轻手轻脚地走到Downey身边坐下，尽管Downey现在十分需要充足的休息来应对明天的拍摄，但他还是来了。这让Evans在高兴之余又一次体会到了自己在这方面不够成熟的愧疚。他低着头，像犯了错的Dodger。

Downey看着Evans欲言又止的模样，脑袋瓜子里闪过了“Chris可能并不希望我来”的念头，但立马就被当事人否定了。Evans轻轻地握住Downey垂在沙发扶手旁的手，低着头一字一句地说道：“Downey，我很高兴你能来……”他的手微微颤抖着，Evans在不知所措，Evans的手心是烫的，Downey心想。

Evans咬着下唇思索着，他明白这个时候他应该说些什么，但是他的舌头打了结脑袋里进了浆糊，他说不出劝Downey回去休息或是邀请这人共进晚餐的话。Evans只想就这么坐着，赤裸裸地盯着眼前这个怎么看也看不厌的男人，把过去的一周满当当地补上。但他不可能把这些孩子气的话说出来，他希望Downey眼中的自己能成熟些，至少得过平均分。

Downey不清楚这个大块头在冥思苦想些什么，但Downey清楚放任这家伙胡思乱想不是什么好事。“Chris，你有什么想说的？”Downey捏了捏那只握住自己的手，抿着嘴盯着暗暗吸气的Evans，“我会听着的。”

“我……哦天啊你该回去休息了Downey……”被直呼名字的Evans下意识地想把手抽回来，却被早有预料的Downey一把握住。Downey的指腹带着一点茧，还有从屋外带进来的温热，一寸一寸地摩挲过Evans手背凸起的血管，然后收紧，两个温度高于体温的掌心贴合在了一起。 “Chris.”Downey慢慢地靠近僵直了身子的Evans，舔了舔嘴唇，在他的耳后低声问道：“你想把我赶回去一个人睡觉？”

Evans很清楚Downey是故意的，他用膝盖想都能想象自己颈侧的那张脸上会带着什么样的坏笑。但他管不着那些了，Evans可以清清楚楚地感受到Downey越来越近的呼吸和自己越来越热的下体。

Downey是这个世界上最清楚如何挑起Evans的人，所以如果他想使坏，没有人拦得住他。

“Downey.”Evans小心翼翼地侧过脸来，还是蹭到了Downey的嘴唇。柔软而湿润，Evans剩下的为数不多的理智评价道。现在Evans水蓝色的眸子里只剩下Downey凝视着他的样子了，可他心底的自尊心还在做最后的抗争，“Downey，你需要休息。”

Downey的眼睛紧紧地追随着Evans逃避的目光，浓密的睫毛几乎要扑在Evans的鼻尖上了。 “我只需要你。”他的声音轻得像羽毛，搔在Evans的心上。

Evans心头一紧。或许休息不是那么重要的，他心想，同时第一百零一次责备自己自私得令人讨厌。现在他只需要扬扬下巴就可以捉住Downey微抿的嘴唇，当然，在他反应过来之前，他也的确这么干了。 

一周以来日思夜想的滋味比想象中的还要好，Evans开始管不住自己越探越深的舌头了。眼前的这人眉眼带笑，温吞地接受着他的进攻，一点一点地将Evans浸溺在那双焦糖色的眸子里。Evans自暴自弃地想：该死的，我应该早点缴械投降的。

另一只手抚上Downey的胸侧，继而缓缓地攀升至后颈，Evans猜想现在自己的眼睛里正藏着一只猛兽。Downey随着他的动作轻哼了一声，那个音节在鼻腔里微微颤抖，悠长而慵懒，颤得Evans收紧了按在他颈后的手。

Downey是瘾，Evans知道自己已经这么想过无数遍了，无论是身体还是精神，越是发掘他的身体就会越上瘾，正如越是了解他就会越欲罢不能。无论是谁，对着这个男人，都会束手无策。 

紧握着彼此的手不知何时松开了，Evans有些潮湿的手掌顺着Downey美好的腰线将他向自己拉近，后者被迫站起身来，弯下腰继续这个谁也不愿意结束的吻。

Evans的手已经熟练地滑到臀上了，Downey微喘着，撑在沙发靠背上的手臂有些发软。 他快忘记自己急匆匆跑来的目的了。或许Evans可以为了情欲忽略Downey需要休息这事儿，但Downey不会忘记Evans被遣返这事儿。

“等一下。”Downey的手臂稍稍用力，挣脱了Evans的掌控，低头对上这人疑惑的眼神，舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，“听说，向来对工作认真负责的Chris Evans先生今天被遣返了。” 

Evans没想到还有这么一出，愣了一秒才梗着泛红的脖子支支吾吾道：“这个……Downey我不是故意怠慢工作的。”一双起雾的蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着撑在自己上方的男人，要多无辜有多无辜。这个大混蛋很清楚怎么讨到我的原谅，Downey不满地心想。

“因为我不在？”Downey低下头亲了亲Evans的额头，明知故问道。Evans点了点头，支着被亲过的额头蹭了蹭Downey的脸颊，细软的发丝摩擦在他的眼角。Evans的确很清楚怎么对付“教父”的训话。

Downey轻轻地叹了口气，无奈地看着一心只想继续干坏事儿的Evans。“I am not your Iron Man.”Downey喃喃道，右手抚上Evans的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。

“You are. You’ve always been my life-saver.”出乎Downey意料的，Evans秒答，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。Evans其实没想到Downey会说这话，他也没想到自己诚实的嘴会快于大脑。

Downey张了张嘴，却什么也没有说，偏过头去。他没有对别人说过这样的话，无论戏里戏外，他仿佛始终是骄傲的Tony Stark。他的确没有担心过自己的魅力，只是他有身为演员的自觉，骄傲归骄傲，他到底是觉得戏中的自己与真实的自己不同，戏外的自己或许没有那样的能力，让谁将自己当作life-saver，毕竟他不是Iron Man。但Evans这么说了，直接而果断地说了，Downey有些不适应。 

Evans抬手托住Downey的胸侧，将他拉近，“Downey，You are Downey.”他的眼睛没有离开过眼前这个男人，一周以来的思念融化在他的目光中。Evans认为Downey的存在就像钩子，无论能不能相见，始终死死地勾住他的全部心思，他咧嘴笑道：“You are my Downey.” 

手上用力强迫男人跨坐在自己腿上，Evans重新吻上他还想说些什么的嘴，用力地在他的口腔里胡搅蛮缠，泛青的胡渣刺激着对方细嫩的脸颊。

或许是朋友的婚礼让他不安了，Evans暗暗地想到，Downey总会因为这些小事产生细微的不安，担心年龄差性别相同之类的、Evans认为操心过头的东西。没必要的，Evans曾经这么对Downey说，只要我们相爱。

Evans明白今天的Downey同样是在不安，细微得恐怕他本人都没有发现。不过Evans察觉到了，虽说他在别的方面不及Downey的敏感细致，但在爱人身上，他敏锐度还是绰绰有余的。Evans清楚这种消极情绪是不可避免的，但你是Downey啊，是我独一无二的男朋友啊，是我无论重来多少次都会选择的人啊，Evans骄傲地想到。 

如果现在Evans不急着解Downey的衬衣扣子，他一定会诚恳地把上面的这些话都告诉Downey的，只是他现在有别的事要忙就是了。 

胡乱地抠弄皮带扣的时候，他俩的视线对上了，Evans发现Downey的目光严肃得像他读书时候的科学老师，他没忍住凑上前亲了亲Downey紧绷的嘴角，“What？”Evans听见了自己胸膛里颤动的闷笑声。

Downey安静地看着他。

“Big man in a suit of armor, take that off, what am I？”他死死地盯着Evans眸子里眉头紧皱的自己，轻声问道。 

哇哦，看来他这回受了挺大刺激的，Evans挑眉，然后在抬头重新吻上Downey的时候，一把拽下了他的衬衫。 “My naked lover.”

或许我应该好好地教育教育他我到底有多爱他，Evans对自己说，用身体。


	2. Chapter 2

Downey的生物钟并不浪漫，不会允许Evans梦想中的“相拥着享受一整个小别胜新婚的早上”的出现。而事实上，Russo兄弟的连环夺命call比什么生物钟都强。

Downey从喉咙里扯出一声绵长的哀叹，头发乱翘的脑袋埋在Evans的臂弯里蹭了蹭，从被窝里伸出使不上劲的胳膊去掏床头柜上的手机。

灭霸应该先消灭这两个Russo，Stark集团会拒绝一切形式的援助。Downey皱着眉头去适应屏幕的强光，一条一条地翻看错过的短信——无非是工作工作和工作。Downey的眼皮开始打架了。

开玩笑，蓄力一周的Chris Evans可不是闹着玩的，何况十六年的体力差还横在中间呢。Downey浑身上下的肌肉都在发酸。

下回，如果还有下回，他就去和Dodger睡客厅吧。Downey在心里又唾弃一次不知节制的男朋友先生。

而罪魁祸首醒还在被窝里呼呼大睡。

Downey瞥了一眼床头的闹钟——小熊维尼和跳跳虎捧着的、滴答滴答的闹钟——七点过五分。再睡一会儿吧，Downey眨了眨泛着泪光的大眼睛，扯过被Evans霸占了大半的被子。

合上眼不到三分钟，铃声又响了，Downey不耐烦地摸过手机，妈的，是Joe Russo。

可能是信号的问题，Russo的声音在电话里含糊不清，没法把不够睡的RDJ先生从回笼觉的边缘拉回来，反倒是吵醒了床上的另一个人。

Evans的眼睛还睁不开，迷迷糊糊地摸索到这人的嘴就要亲上去，却被起床气正在累加的Downey一把推开了。

“别闹，Chris。”Downey用气音警告这个近在咫尺的家伙，“Russo的电话。”

梦游期的Evans不高兴了，什么Russo不Russo的，凑过来按着Downey的脑袋就啃，含住他的下唇用虎牙一个劲地戳弄。

Downey吃了痛，空着的左手毫无章法地推搡Evans的下巴，指腹上的茧胡乱地摩擦上面的胡渣。

Evans在不清醒的情况下熊得像对面那户的小孩儿，甚至比那家伙更擅长捣乱。

手机不知何时脱手了，顺着Evans的手腕滑落到Downey脑后的枕头上。Russo还在那头一条一条地数着Downey落下的工作，现在他的声音听起来就像是立体环绕声一样，Downey不舒服地皱起了眉头。

驱逐Evans的方案失败了，所幸这家伙没睡醒，闭着眼睛哼了两声，放过了正准备发火的Downey。后者在第一百零二次为自己不及Evans的力气感到懊悔的同时，愤愤地弹了这人的鼻尖。

摸索着找回手机，Downey认定绝对是自己的纵容养肥了这小子为所欲为的胆子。

“所以亲爱的RDJ先生，”电话那头的Russo听起来有些无奈，“希望你能尽快回到片场。”

“噢当然。”Downey有些心虚，瞥了一眼隔壁换了个姿势打算继续呼呼大睡的Evans。

“另外…”Russo迟疑了一下，“你找Chris谈了吗？”

Evans动来动去不安分，Downey猛的移开无意识盯着他的视线，“找了，我找了他。”语速不自觉地加快，Downey在心里拍了自己一巴掌。

“他好好反省了。”厚着脸皮撒了个谎。

“并且提出了重拍昨天的那一幕的打算。”其实是和我一块去片场的打算。

冷静点儿Robert，没人知道你俩不穿衣服躺在一块儿呢。

Russo对他时刻关怀其他演员的“片场好父亲”的行为深感欣慰，“我相信他会调整好状态的，在你的帮助下。”

Downey再一次心虚地推了推Evans往他怀里钻的脑袋，嘴里还是谦虚地客套了两句，“他是个优秀的演员，那不全是我的功劳。”然后话锋一转开始询问其他演员的近况：“另一个Chris的进度如何？我听说他的戏服出了点儿问题。”

不能再放任话题绕着Evans转了，Downey苦恼地发觉自己差不多要染上那人“一提RDJ就能揪着这名字说上三天三夜”的臭毛病了。

“不不不Downey，”Russo闷笑着把话题拐了回来，“正如Evans所说的，没有你这一切都不会发生。你简直没法想象你对他有多大影响。”

Downey深吸一口气，压住被无用功拽起来的火气。“好的我明白了Russo，我晚点过来。”他选择直接放弃沟通。

Russo絮絮叨叨的能力不是忽悠的，Downey这会儿醒透了。

Evans的眼睛还紧闭着，眉头微皱。

“Chris？”Downey拍了拍他的腮帮子，“起床了。”

没有反应。

“你接着装，我去把Dodger放进来。”Downey掀开被子作势要下床，意料之内地被被窝里猛然冲出来的胳膊一把捞了回去。

“怎么一点儿情趣都没有。”Evans探出小半个脑袋，绷着脸收紧手臂，话没说完就没忍住笑场了，凑过来支着脑袋蹭了蹭Downey的小臂。

Downey侧过身来拧他的鼻子，胸前的被子顺着腰线滑落，停在了腰窝往上的某个地方。Evans毫不掩饰地盯着这男人暴露在空气中的每一寸皮肤，眼神火热地滑过他的胸前时，Evans的喉结动了动。

哇哦，大早上的看这个真刺激。

“Downey，我有没有说过…”Evans丝毫不打算掩饰视线中的色/情意味。“我太他妈性感了？”Downey笑着接过他的话，缓慢地凑近Evans。

“它竟然是粉色的。”Evans轻轻地捏住了近在眼前的凸起，有一下没一下地搔弄。这动作激起了Downey的鸡皮疙瘩，他轻笑着低头含住Evans的唇瓣，“唔…你已经说了好几回了。”

起先被瞎闹的Evans激起的火气这会儿消散得差不多了，这不能怪Downey没有原则，任谁不小心撞进那双漂亮的蓝眼睛都会妥协的，更何况他是自己的爱人。

唇齿纠缠得咂咂响，这是个绵长的饱含情欲的吻，谁也不打算放过谁。Evans的舌头侵略性十足，胡搅蛮缠的技术是自学成才的，Downey甚至有点儿怀念刚在一起时的小心翼翼的他了。

Evans搂过Downey开始发软的腰，温热的手掌毫无阻碍地按压着向下，捏住了这人的屁股。“你太他妈的性感了。”Evans喃喃道，“我找不到别的词做修饰语了。”

“你开始有点儿吓人了。”Downey笑着扒开屁股上使劲儿作妖的手，在Evans“NONONO”的惊呼中起身，并没有照着这人打算的继续下去的意思，然后理所当然地忽略了他可怜兮兮的眼神。

晨间一炮听着是很好，但依着这人的性子继续下去？Downey可没有趴在片场喊腰疼的打算，更何况指不定明天的头条就会变成“RDJ体力不支倒在片场有意退出拍摄回家养老”之类的胡扯。

“我去洗个澡。”Downey赶在Evans有机会从床上蹦起来绑架他之前小跑进了浴室，“别进来，小混蛋。”

Evans瘪着嘴，光着身子露着鸟在床上摊成大字型，支起脑袋朝着浴室喊：“你才是小混蛋！”

“你是大混蛋了Downey！”

“我的老二还竖着呢！”

“你看见小Chris有多着急了吗！”

“你…”“闭嘴Dorito！”Downey猛的拉开浴室门，探出脑袋来吼他，湿漉漉的头发耷拉在脑门上，水珠随着他的动作甩到了浴室外的地板上。Evans还没来得及开口，浴室门又砰的一声关上了。

“就一次嘛！”

“切了吧！”

Evans朝着浴室吐了吐舌头，翻过身去环住那一大团被子，脸埋进去深吸一口气，啊，Downey的味道。

Evans总是处于这样的矛盾之中：既想缠着恋人使劲儿撒娇，把一肚子的喜欢都糊在这人身上，裹得严严实实；却又想摆出成熟稳重的样子，从气势上跳过十多年的距离，让这人多依赖自己一点儿，缓解缓解一直以来他几乎单方面索取的惭愧境地。

他知道Downey很纵容自己，可这又不是留给他随便嘚瑟的，他们不是父子，无论戏里戏外都应该是一条线上的拍档，既然Downey已经如此耐心地等着他了，Evans的备忘录里自然写满了赶上赶上赶上。

生理需求得不到排解的苦闷和压在心头的以上种种这会儿挤在Evans的脑袋瓜子里搅成浆糊，和仰慕了这么久的人在一起，他心里多多少少的不安并不会输给担心年龄差的Downey。

谈恋爱真是门学问啊，Evans感慨。

Downey洗完出来的时候这人还在床上摊饼，一动不动地盯着天花板，脑袋里有好几个小人在吵架。

我应该直接问问Downey，他打定了主意。

“Downey…”Evans犹豫不决地开口，“我问你个事。”

“你真打算去切？”Downey没有回头看他纠结的脸，走到窗边拉开厚重的窗帘，阳光一下子涌了进来，Evans下意识地眯了眯眼睛。

“不我是说，”Evans努力让自己的声音听起来严肃一点儿，“我会不会，表现得很幼稚？”

“我的意思是，呃，我是不是像个不懂事的小孩，会给你添麻烦的那种小孩…之类的？”Evans紧张得抓住了手边的被子。

等待回答的时间总像是被刻意拖长了似的，Downey顿了顿，缓慢地转过身来，一双赤足摩擦在地毯上，发出细小的声响。

“Chris，”Downey好像轻轻地叹了口气，“昨天是谁跟我说，不用在意这些的？”

Evans不敢转过头去看他的表情，Downey的一个挑眉里都能融进千百种情绪。“是我。”Evans的声音小得像蚊子叫。“但是…”

“Big man in a suit of armor, take that off, what are you？”Downey双手撑在床沿，一双焦糖色的大眼睛盯着不敢动的Evans。

“I am nothing Downey I am not…”

“No——pe.”Downey忽然笑了，“You are my fucking lover.You are my Cap.”

Evans张了张嘴，却说不出话来。

You are my Cap.

Downey是瘾，他总是能在某个瞬间忽然加大剂量，让你陷得更深。这个瞬间或许是他无意间注视你的目光，或许是他举手投足间的某个细节，又或是现在。Evans舍不得移开对视的目光，那双大眼睛里沉浸的情绪紧紧地拽住了他。

“You are my Cap.”Downey轻声重复道。

他们都是镜头前的大人物，却总担心自己是否仅仅是爱人心中的小人物，担心旁人看来无关紧要的事。Evans的确劝过Downey没必要担心这些那些，“只要我们相爱。”他这么说过。

但直到这一刻，Evans才明白，道理其实他们都懂，但那些都不重要，正如闹别扭了需要哄，他们需要的也只是爱人的那句话。

“Big man in a suit of armor, take that off, what are you?”  
“You are my best lover.”

“I love you.”Evans的嘴角弯成一个熟悉的弧度，抬头吻住眼前的爱人，“My Iron Man.”

彩蛋

1  
Downey看着因为那几句情话而更加精神的小Chris，在心里悄悄地算了算劝Evans去切了的成功几率有多大。

2  
赖在床上唧唧我我的两个人最后因为上班迟到而被Russo兄弟揪去小角落训话了。  
绝对不能再惯着他了，Downey第不知道多少次下定决心。

End.


End file.
